


【澈特】狐仙与猫妖

by sleepyxx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyxx/pseuds/sleepyxx
Summary: 一个会法术的狐仙大人被捡回来的小奶猫吃掉的故事。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 19





	【澈特】狐仙与猫妖

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警  
> 是可爱风的儿童学步车…（大概）

①  
狐仙就这么看着猫崽坐在沙发上，有一下没一下的滚着毛线球。  
朴正洙撑着头昏昏欲睡，累得眼睛都快闭上了。金希澈意识到了什么后便飞快钻进朴正洙怀里，头埋在他的胸前。  
“喵喵？”金希澈眨巴眨巴眼，声音糯糯的。朴正洙眯着眼睛把小猫拎起，拍了拍小屁股然后把他放回沙发上。  
朴正洙强行给金希澈盖上小被子：“不可以。”  
“喵～”金希澈快哭了，声音都带上了哭腔，大眼睛红红的就这么看着朴正洙，小腿在被子下乱蹭，哼哼唧唧的往朴正洙身边凑。  
“金希澈。不，可，以。”  
朴正洙扯了金希澈的小尾巴一下，语气超凶。说完就把客厅灯关了，火速逃回了自己房间，剩下金希澈独自一猫在客厅闹委屈喵喵叫。

②  
平日的朴正洙也不像如今这么狠心，只不过金希澈最近发情了。重要的是，这是他会化人形后的第一次发情期。  
朴正洙发誓他再也不想半夜起床发现身边的小猫变成了男人，同时还在用身下硬邦邦的那个磨他的屁股。  
哪怕金希澈暂时又变回了小猫，他也不能落下心防。但怎么说呢，对于金希澈的撒娇，他貌似永远都无法抵抗。  
他从金希澈是小奶猫的时候就看着他长大了。496岁的朴正洙在山上取灵药时，在一棵松树的脚下发现了嗷嗷待哺的小奶猫。小奶猫身上被泥盖着脏兮兮的，小爪扒拉着空气，喵喵声虚弱到奄奄一息。  
当时的朴正洙急急忙忙的也无法多想，就这么化成了狐形，施了点法力产了点乳，搂着瘦小的小猫让他慢慢吃食。  
小猫闭着的眼睛终于睁开了，小手不知不觉搭上了朴正洙毛茸茸的金发。  
朴正洙的心都快被可爱化了，他变出一个小包袱，把小猫包裹在里面。化回人形后把小猫带回了家。  
“我测了下，找到你的那天五行缺金，就让你姓金好啦。希望你的眼神永远这么清澈带着希望，就叫你希澈好啦。”  
朴正洙在家边给小猫洗澡边说道，猫猫貌似听懂了他在说什么，小脑袋蹭了蹭他。

③  
小猫在朴正洙的精致又用心的喂食下茁壮成长。朴正洙一开始还怕活不下来，前几个月给他注入了自己好多的仙气。有趣的是，金希澈貌似也有灵根，居然把仙气都消化的七七八八的，四岁时的猫形就比朴正洙的狐形要大上很多。  
当朴正洙看到金希澈化为人形的时候，他才知道动物形和人形的身高是成正比的…  
那天晚上他脸红着赶紧往金希澈额头上一拍，把他变回了小猫。  
被拍醒了的金希澈嗷嗷述苦，小爪子揉了揉小脑袋，但是下身一阵炽热，他的小尾巴一直高昂地摇晃着。  
“喵喵？”小猫不知道自己怎么了，只觉得自己浑身发烫好不舒服，便可怜巴巴地爬到了朴正洙身边。手冷冷的，好舒服哦。他想着就把自己下半身往朴正洙手上放。  
朴正洙浑身僵硬，手触碰到热源时脸上害羞得快冒烟了。  
他…区区狐仙！怎么能帮一个小猫妖撸！  
但是看金希澈被情热惹得发抖，朴正洙心疼地要死。他的右手试探地捂住了金希澈的小棍子，热乎乎的下身带着倒刺，就这么飞快地在他的手心磨蹭。  
小猫还是小猫，持久力没这么久，金希澈到最后喵喵两声就射出一股白浊。  
朴正洙叹了口气，打了个响指，把金希澈的液体清理了。  
金希澈愉悦地舒展身体，正洙的手这么玩真是好舒服呀。自己好像也不太热了呢～  
他凑近了朴正洙，双爪圈住了他的脖子，缩在朴正洙怀里睡着了。  
朴正洙倒是一整晚在思考人生，不知道明天该如何面对他家淘气的小猫。

④  
第二天后的金希澈基本被朴正洙囚禁在客厅的沙发上——无论怎么闹腾朴正洙都不理睬他搂搂抱抱的要求。  
一夜没睡的朴正洙当然困的要命，当他逃回房间后倒在床上迷迷糊糊的，但听着外面金希澈惨兮兮的喵呜声，心里老是放心不下。  
他偷偷打开房间门，发现金希澈就这么乖乖坐在门外，一仙一妖就这么大眼瞪小眼地对上了眼。  
“……进来吧。”  
朴正洙最终还是放弃了，他刚打开卧室门，金希澈就嗷嗷地就窜了进来，缩在他熟悉的位置上，小尾巴一摇一摇的，似乎在邀请朴正洙一起睡觉。  
“臭小子，今晚不要发情了，知道吗？”小狐狸点了点小猫的鼻子。过于劳累的朴正洙化回了狐形，毛绒绒的金色毛发就这么蹭在金希澈身边。兴奋的小猫几乎快把脸埋进了金色尾巴里，一翻身就把小狐狸搂在身下。  
热情又有活力的小猫浑身都暖呼呼的，朴正洙立马便昏昏欲睡，被抱着的感觉实在令他太放松了。  
…放松到什么程度呢，放松到了他的发情期也提前到来了。

⑤  
金希澈只觉得身下的小狐狸的身子出奇的烫，平日冷冰冰的小爪子都热到冒出了手汗。金希澈歪歪头，有些不解，他推了推在沉睡的朴正洙，发现小狐狸只是哼哼两声，连眼皮子都没动几下，倒是下意识的更加靠近他了。  
金希澈想想平日的朴正洙是怎样做的，居然微微挣扎了一下就嘭地化成了人形。第一次主动化成人形的他还不会掌控法力，猫耳朵和尾巴都没收回去，耳朵和尾巴都疑惑地摇晃着。  
他看着怎么都喊不醒的朴正洙，急的自己都出汗了。他嗅了嗅空中的气息，化成人形的他还是拥有妖族良好的嗅觉。金希澈忽然一愣，眨巴眨巴眼，这跟自己昨天的情况好像哦。  
正洙也发情了？  
他想着，纤细又修长的手指微微揪住了朴正洙微微竖起的小根，上下轻轻撸动着。  
朴正洙被撩拨得快醒了。他迷迷糊糊睁开眼意识到化成人形的金希澈在做什么后，小狐狸娇吟出声，尾巴微微扫了扫金希澈的手，示意让他停下。  
金希澈连忙停了手，男孩着急地看着朴正洙，生怕自己弄疼了他。  
“正洙正洙，你没事吧？”  
朴正洙努了努力，使劲化回了人形。小脸红扑扑的，大口呼吸企图平静自己的欲望，然而性器高昂着背叛了他。过于情动的他也没收回毛茸茸的小耳朵和金灿灿的尾巴，尾巴害羞地遮住了自己的下身。  
“臭小子，不要看。”  
朴正洙示意金希澈背过身，金希澈却不肯，反而更加凑前抓住了朴正洙的小手掌。  
“不要，正洙。正洙昨天让我舒服了，我让正洙舒服不可以吗？”  
小孩单纯又霸道的眼神看着自己，朴正洙竟一时不知道怎么拒绝。他只觉得下身更硬了，貌似再刺激几次就会爆发，同时后穴也一张一合地收缩着，湿漉漉的小口在乞求着什么。  
小猫看狐仙还不答应自己，凑得更近了。他抚上了朴正洙在空气中立起的乳珠，粉嫩嫩的，顺带着摸了一把朴正洙又涨又有弹性的胸部，朴正洙立马低声呻吟。  
“正洙，发情期就交给我吧，我也会好好照顾你的。”  
小猫说完，捧着小狐狸的脸蛋，吻上了嘴角。  
好醉，为什么快醉晕了。  
朴正洙被亲得迷迷糊糊，就这么放弃了反抗，乖乖地揪着金希澈的小耳朵，让小猫亲得更入情。  
完了完了。  
守了五百年的处子身就这么要被四岁的臭小子破了。  
朴正洙脑子还是带着些羞耻感，可是为什么身体这么期待呢。  
朴正洙含住了金希澈在他口腔里软软的小舌头，肆意交缠着交换唾液，色情的很。  
“希澈……操我。”

⑥  
“操是什么意思？”还未经人事的小猫无辜的歪歪脑袋，摸着朴正洙胸的手也停了下来。  
金希澈这么一反问，害得朴正洙有些措手不及，早就红透了的脸几乎烫得发热。  
“就是…就…”他磕磕巴巴开口，不知道怎么给小猫解释什么叫做性爱。毕竟小猫崽只被自己撸过，朴正洙觉得他在给金希澈灌输什么不见的人的知识，怎么张口都吐不出一句完整的句子。  
朴正洙害羞之余，他的胸就这么被金希澈的大手覆盖着，翘起的乳头磨蹭着金希澈的掌心。  
对上了金希澈好奇的双眼，朴正洙终于放下了他的羞耻心：“就是…插我下面。”语毕，毛绒绒的金尾还像祈求一般，一扫一扫地掠过金希澈的大腿。金希澈咧嘴笑了笑，身子和心里都有些痒。  
看着大腿处沾着水渍闪闪发亮，金希澈摸了一把朴正洙身下湿漉漉的小穴，一张一合的穴口立马吞入金希澈的手指尖。他惊讶开口：“正洙在发情期时不是只有棒棒比较硬吗，这里怎么会出水？”  
朴正洙瘪了瘪嘴，迷蒙的双眼眨了眨。狐族在发情期时浑身都像浸了蜜桃汁一样，鲜甜娇媚的很。他总不能一气之下因为这点就弃去自己的狐仙身份。  
“别说了…快，快进来希澈。”  
朴正洙有些委屈，他的声音此时已经带上了哭腔，金希澈的指尖就这么在他穴口浅浅探入，进也不是出也不是，害得他的下面无比的痒。  
金希澈乖乖的点了点头，他看着朴正洙这么难受，自己心里也不是滋味。手指试探地在穴口绕了几圈，就缓缓插了进去。温暖的穴内在收缩，金希澈的手指被软肉包围着，感觉还挺舒服。他的手开始抽动，湿答答的水声顿时从身下传来。  
朴正洙抓紧了金希澈的肩头，头发蹭着金希澈的脖颈，惹得金希澈痒痒的。低着的脸却忍不住的高声呻吟，一直诱导金希澈插得快一点，更加用力点。  
金希澈在朴正洙体内开拓了好几分钟后，最终小脸皱成一团，可怜巴巴地开口：“正洙正洙，我手好累哦。”  
朴正洙此时早就被情欲霸占了头脑，他看着可怜地在眨巴眼的金希澈，宛如自己在上他。  
朴正洙把金希澈放倒在床上，惊慌失措的小猫耳朵摇了摇，金希澈睁大了眼睛看着他。  
但他怎么感觉自己的小希澈越来越硬了呢，明明自己又不是发情的那位。  
“正洙，我的棒棒好硬哦。”  
奶猫一开口，朴正洙硬撑的腰肢便更软了。他颤颤巍巍地起身，扒拉下金希澈的小睡裤，粉红色的穴口就这么在金希澈的紫红色的阴茎上摩擦。  
小猫摆摆头，喵的一声有些不耐烦了，竟然拉着朴正洙的腰狠狠下坠，早就勃起的猫阴茎就这么完全插入了朴正洙的后穴内，甚至直接磨蹭到了敏感点。  
朴正洙咬紧了牙才没大声喊出来，不然整座公寓都能听到他的叫床声了。  
他满脸绯红地起身再坐下，就这么“操”起了金希澈。  
小孩倒是很乖巧的任由朴正洙怎么玩弄自己，他的大眼睛也布上了一层情欲，猫舌头舔了舔嘴角，双手随着朴正洙起伏的动作而揉捏着对方软弹的胸部。  
朴正洙被操得出神了，现在张口除了会吞咽不下口水，便是哼哼唧唧地说出几个不成句的字。  
金希澈看朴正洙也入了迷。仿佛懂得他在想什么，金希澈一个翻身把朴正洙压在了身下，双手依旧玩弄着朴正洙的小红豆，身下抽插的速度也越来越快了。朴正洙的蓬松狐狸尾巴成了一个很好的垫子，一塞在身下就把朴正洙的小屁股往上抬，让金希澈操得更不费劲。金希澈的小猫尾巴也圈上了朴正洙在空中细长的双腿。毛绒绒的触感带着色情意味地磨蹭着朴正洙的肌肤，要不是他能感到金希澈的双手在胸前，金希澈的阴茎在自己体内，他会真的觉得自己的腿也在挨着操。  
猫儿的呼吸忽然急促起来，他抽插的力度更大了，憋着小脸就想赶快在朴正洙体内发泄出来。  
朴正洙赶紧哄他让他慢点，这是小猫即将射精的第二次，朴正洙可得让他更加舒服。  
金希澈不情不愿地缓和了性爱的速度，肿胀的小肉棍在朴正洙穴内有一下没一下地蹭着，这下倒霉的可是朴正洙了。  
朴正洙喘着气，抚摸着金希澈的猫耳朵，在他耳边轻轻说着骚话。  
“希澈…宝贝…操射我。”  
“在我射的时候，射在我里面。”  
猫耳朵忽然竖直了。  
“可是…！这样会怀宝宝的！”  
小猫吸了吸鼻子，他想了想朴正洙怀了一堆自己小猫崽还喂乳的模样，自己的小肉棒就更加炽热，抽插的速度再次逐渐加快。  
“那就让我怀。我给你生一群小猫咪，好吗？”  
金希澈忍不住的点头，像是听到了恶魔的诱惑。  
“那就加快……对……”  
朴正洙低吟出声，额头流汗湿漉漉的，金希澈伸出小舌头舔了舔。  
突如其来的温柔触感居然就这么让朴正洙射了。在空气中颤抖着的小正洙吐出一波又一波的浊液，奶白色的布满在朴正洙自己的胸前。  
金希澈俯身，小舌头覆上了红肿的乳头和精液，像是喝奶一般清理着朴正洙的身体。  
浑身泛红的朴正洙被这刺激到了，后穴不停的缩紧，金希澈的小猫棍急急忙忙使劲一推，整个下体实实在在地埋进了后穴里，棍儿的头戳到了朴正洙的生殖腔口。  
听着朴正洙带着哭音的腻呼声，小猫下身一紧，就这么射了出来，一股炽热浇灌在朴正洙穴内，甚至射进了微微打开了的生殖腔口。  
朴正洙被喂的满满当当的，被粘人小猫搂在怀里时还打了个饱嗝，惹得小猫吃吃发笑。

⑦  
猫崽那晚长大了，各种意义上的。小狐狸被吃了好多遍，同时被喂了好多遍，第二天干脆起不来了，化为妖型躲在被窝里至少一周有余。  
那整个星期朴正洙都不怎么看金希澈，毕竟自己奶大的小孩忽然上了自己，他有些羞愧但也有些心动。  
金希澈倒是没多大变化，该吃吃该喝喝，倒是也很乖地呆着朴正洙身边照顾了傲气小狐狸一整周。  
朴正洙是真的不想理金希澈。  
…直到发情期复发了。  
三次。  
朴正洙是彻底被日得没脾气了，只剩下精力十足的奶猫在他身边舔舔小舌头。

End.


End file.
